Two Brothers and a Sister
by DarkAAlex
Summary: Just something I came up with. What would like be like if the Holme's Brothers had a sister. Stefani is her name. She's the baby of the family and takes advantage of it but also keeps her brothers on their toes. More of a bunch of one-shots than a story. Enjoy.
1. The Relationship

"Oh really, where is she Sherlock? That is if our dear little sister is safe. Where is she?" Mycroft said waving his umbrella.

"She in my bedroom, sleeping like every other little sister would." Sherlock pointed to his room, "Go ahead see for yourself."

"What are two arguing about? I can hear you through my beats." I said hanging them around my neck entering the living area.

"Americans and their faulty product." Sherlock muttered going to the window, "I thought you were sleeping."

"I wasn't tired and they do work Sherlock, but it seems to be Mycroft and Sherlock arguing proof. Besides these don't reduce the sound of a gunshot, they aren't meant for that."

"Stefani are you alright? Are you hurt?" Mycroft asked not interesting in mine and Sherlock's conversation.

"And Mum wonders why I'm still single." I said rolling my eyes, "Yes, Mycroft, I'm fine. Sherlock on the other hand… I'll call you if there's a body." I teased.

"If you would stop putting yourself in danger maybe you could find yourself a husband." Mycroft pointed out.

"Oh shut up Mycroft! You know as well as I no one is suitable for her, not with you and your British Government." Sherlock said making me giggle.

"Are you two done?"

Sherlock picked up his violin and started to play a tune as I took a seat on Sherlock's chair, "Why are you here? You don't just show up when I'm in trouble."

"To help you move out." He said as Sherlock hit a string of wrong notes.

"Why? I'm perfectly happy here." I said securing my seat, "Besides you, your British Government, not ever you umbrella can get me to move."

"Stefani you're in more danger here… With him."

"And the British Government is supposed to make me feel safer? You're a bigger target than he is, you know this right?"

"Stefani-"

"She's an adult Mycroft, let her have a life." Sherlock cut in.

"You're putting her in danger."

"Her life, her decision."

Mycroft looked at me, "Weekends at least?"

"Every other." I said, "I'm hungry, take me to dinner or are you too busy for me?"

Mycroft grinned while rolling his eyes, "I can spare a few more hours."

"You coming Sherly?" I asked.

"Rain check." He said going by to playing a tune on his violin.

I shrugged my shoulders and gathered my things.


	2. Sick Day

-7 year old Stefani-

"I want Sherly." I said as Mum placed a cold rag on my forehead.

"He's at school sweetie, but here's the otter he gave you." She said placing it in my arms, "Now get some rest."

"Not until Sherly comes home."

"If you must." She smiled, "I love you princess."

"I'm a queen." I yawned rubbing my eyes.

"That you are." She said fixing the rag, "I'll let Sherlock know you're waiting for him."

-Several Days Later-

"Mum is she getting better?"

"Yes but she's still too ill for you to see her."

"Mum-"

"No Sherlock, I don't need two of my babies ill."

-Later that Night-

"Stefani... Stef are you awake?" Sherlock whispered shaking me gently.

"Sherly?" I asked sitting up, rubbing my eyes, "Your here."

"For you, always." He climbed in the bed next to me, laying my head on his chest, "My queen." He whispered.

"Am I dying Sherly?"

"Why would you say a thing like that? You know I would do anything to keep you alive. You remember why?"

"It's stupid for me to die first."

"Yes it is. Mycroft dies first, and if you must you can but I prefer you to wait your turn." He said getting me to giggle, "I've missed that."

"Don't leave me tonight. Mum won't let me see you."

"I'll stay as long as I can but you know I'll never leave you."

"Sherlock?"Mycroft called opening the bedroom door, "Are you in here?" Sherlock said no as I said yes. He walked into the bedroom, leaving the light off, "You know what Mum said. Sherlock you could get yourself ill."

"I'm 17 Mycroft, I'll be fine." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock let's go. Before we wake Mum."

"No." I wrapped my arms around Sherlock, "He stays."

"Stefani you know he can't."

"You can stay too." I told him, "Please don't make him leave." I whined.

"Don't get caught Sherlock." He said leaving the room.

"Does his hate me?"

"No... Don't worry about him. He's crabby when he doesn't get his beauty sleep."

-Present Day-

"Drink this, it'll help." Sherlock said placing a cup of tea on the nightstand, "How do you feel?" He placed his hand on my forehead.

"It's a cold Sherlock not a deathly fever. I'll be fine." I said pushing his hand off, hiding myself under the covers.

"I still don't understand why you won't take the flat in the basement. I do like my own room, with my own bed."

"It's cold down there, besides I'm the queen. I do what I want."

Sherlock pulled the covers away from my head, "Yes you are." He kissed my forehead, "It could come back though."

"If I was still 7, sure, but I'm not 7 anymore." I said sitting up only for Sherlock to push me back.

"Rest." He said.

"But my tea."

"Rest." He said again leaving the room.

"Why would you bring me tea if I can't drink it?" I called to him.

"You had your chance, now get some sleep." I called back.


	3. Bad Day

"What good does beating my sister and landlady do? Certainly doesn't get you what you want." I heard Sherlock say.

I opened my eyes and saw Mrs. Hudson sitting on the couch, shaking, and Sherlock sitting in a chair, phone near his ear and a gun pointed at the American who broke in. I don't remember what happened but I do know that my head is splitting. John came in and took Mrs. Hudson downstairs and I went to Sherlock's room and climbed into his bed. But I didn't sleep very much, hard to do that when Sherlock is restoring balance to the world.

"Stef? You awake?" I heard Sherlock as he set something on the nightstand.

"Go away... And turn off the bloody light."

"The light is off. Sit up."

"No."

"Good luck getting for of that migraine." He said shaking bottle of medicine.

"Give." I held out my hand.

"Sit up."

"Fine." I growled sitting up against the headboard.

Sherlock placed a rag against the cut on my face, which stung. When he was done he gave me some medicine and a glass of water then he closed the curtains as I got comfortable in his bed once more.

"Do you want anything?" He whispered in my ear.

"Sleep... And tea. Tea sounds good." I mumbled through the pillow.

He kissed my forehead, "I'll bring it right in."

-Christmas Morning Several Years Ago-

"An umbrella." He smiled, "Thank you Stefani."

I smiled, "Now it's your turn Sherly."

"A pocket magnifier. Thanks Stef."

I smiled bigger as I reached for my gift but Sherlock got to it first.

"Sherly, give me!"

"You have two of the greatest brother's in the world. Do you really need this?"

"Yes." I whined.

Sherlock grinned and handed me my gift and I opened it quickly.

"An otter." I said with excitement.

"To replace the one you lost when you were ill. Mycroft helped pay for it."

"I know how much you loved the other one. Sherlock and I happened to have the same idea."

"Is that what you call it? I thought you couldn't come up with anything."

"Stop it. You promised to be nice on Christmas." I said.

"I'm sorry Stef." He kissed my forehead, "Apologies Mycroft."

"Sherly can you make me coco?" I asked.

"I'll got put some water on."

-Present Day-

"Stef, I brought your tea." Sherlock said running his hand through my hair.

"Mmm..." I lifted my head, "'Kay. Thank you." I said sitting up, taking the tea form his hand.

"I called Mycroft. You'll be staying with him for the next few days." He said sitting next to me.

I took a sip of my tea, "It's bitter." I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"Ran out of sugar."

"And honey?"

"Experiment. I didn't think you would want it."

"Of course." I set the tea on the nightstand and laid back down, "Why did you call Mycroft? I do t want to go anywhere."

"Just think of it as recovery. Besides, Mycroft would have found out and dragged you away never to see me again."

"Mmm..."

"What do you need Stef?" He asked resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Tea... With sugar."

"Anything else."

"A cold rag."

"Is that all?"

"Don't make me go. I don't want to leave."

"You'll come back, you always do. It's for the best Stefani." He said leaving the room.

"I know..."

_**Happy New Year! I really hope you're enjoying these little one shots.**_


	4. The Fall

"Mycroft? Are you in here?" I peered into his office, "I should have just gone home. I actually thought this would be fun." I told myself entering his office.

Then my pocket started to buzz. Mycroft was calling, "Well, speak of the devil. Hello?"

"_How's the office? Feel more like a Queen now?"_

"Sherlock Holmes what are you doing with brother's phone?"

"_He was being annoying, besides I couldn't resist. Oh, hello Mycroft. Forget something?"_

_*Click*_

I laughed, putting the phone back into my pocket and going to seat at Mycroft's desk. I felt… Powerless but that's okay, the chair was comfortable. It wasn't long until the guard Mycroft had watching me found me.

"There you are," He panted, "Ms. Holmes-"

"My mother's still alive, please call me Stefani." I said.

"Ms.-" I gave him a death glare, "Stefani, Mr. Holmes has asked to meet you for lunch."

"Good, I'm starving." I said jumping up from the chair.

-Lunch-

"I still think Speedy's is better." I said picking at Mycroft's food, "What is that?"

"Snails." He said with a grin.

"No seriously. What is it?"

"Oysters, claims, it's whatever you want it to be." He teased as my salad came.

"You're still trying to get me off this vegetarian kick aren't you?"

"It makes my day does go by a little faster trying." He smiled.

"Awe… The Tin Man does have a heart."

"Do you do anything but watch the Telly?"

"If you're excluding following Sherlock when trying to solve a case, getting myself into "trouble", hacking the British Government without getting caught, and continuously act like a homeless person to get some extra cash then… No."

"Please tell me you really didn't-"

"No… Sherlock took my laptop before I could try." I said stabbing my salad.

"Why do you follow our brother when he's on a case?"

"I'm bored and he never said I couldn't."

"You get into more trouble when you follow him than you do when you're at home."

"Home is boring. Nothing exciting ever happens…" I stared at me salad. Mycroft looked at my food and started to chuckle, "What part of no meat do these people not get." I said laying my fork on the table, "Wasn't all that hungry anyway…"

He smiled while stuffing his face with his food… If you can call it that.

"How much trouble is Sherlock in this time?" I asked almost causing Mycroft to choke on his food.

"Nothing you need to worry about Stef."

"You never call me Stef. What did that American break into our flat?"

"Stefani," He said in an annoyed tone, "Do you know why we keep you away from our work as much as possible?"

"No."

"So you don't ruin an opportunity to have a family of your own."

"Isn't it my decision to decide what's best for me?" I asked almost ignoring what he had said.

"This wasn't my decision. I didn't plan on keeping you in the dark, not at first. Sherlock wants you kept in the dark. He's trying to keep you safe."

"He can't protect me forever."

"He'll try." He said as his phone buzzed against the table, "I'm sorry. I have to go."

-221B Baker St.-

"You should be with Mycroft." Sherlock said with his back against me.

I stood in the door way, looked around the room.

"What's with the tea? Having company?"

"You should be with Mycroft." He said again walking towards me.

"Mycroft's busy."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Well I'm not leaving."

"There's salad in the fridge and your book is in my room. I suggest you stay there."

"Sherlock-"

"Do it." He said coldly.

-Few Days Later-

"Mycroft's been looking for you." John said coming up from behind me.

"John, what happened?" I said staring at Sherlock's grave.

"You should-"

"No one will tell me anything!" I snapped, "What happened?"

"I can't tell you… I promised Sherlock I wouldn't."

"Damn you Sherlock." I said under my breath, holding my tears back.

"I'm sorry Stefani. I wish I could…"

"Just go away John. Leave me alone."

"I'll wait for you."

"Don't… Just don't. I know my way back home."

_"Sherly?"_

_"Mmm..." He kept his eyes on the book._

_"Why do you call me 'My Queen'?"_

_"Because you are a Queen. You're MY Queen, MY little sister. MY only sister. My responsibility."_

"Sherly... Why..." Tears ran down my face, "How... How could you keep me in the dark?"


	5. Beginning, Middle and the End

_**If you have not seen Sherlock Episode 1 of Series 3 do not continue reading from this point on. There is a little spoiler. You have been warned. :)**_

"How long as she been like that?" Mycroft asked Mrs. Hudson.

"Days." She replied going back down stairs.

Mycroft walked over to the window forcing the curtains open.

"Bloody... What do you want Mycroft?" I asked laying on the couch, avoiding the sun.

"Sitting in the dark won't get you anywhere. Get dressed, you're spending the day with me." He said leaning on his umbrella.

"And by spend the day with you, I'm going to watch you work." I said getting off the couch and going to the bedroom.

"Not exactly."

"Then what are we doing?"

"I'll meet you in the car. I'll tell you more then."

-Few Hours Later-

"He's alive?! Why would you guys keep this from me?"

"To protect you. He loves you too much to see you get hurt. Stefani, I'm the older brother and you're the younger sister. I'm the British Government and you're a college dropout. I devoted my life to the Government, I spent most of my years focused on getting here I left Sherlock to take care of you. He knows you better than I do."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So you can move on with your life."

-221B Baker St.-

-1 Year 9 Months Later-

"So this is where you live. Is that a real skull?"

"Yeah, he's a friend... Kind of. Tea?" I asked hanging my coat on the door.

"No, I'm good."

"Marcus it's very much dead. He won't bit."

"I know, I know it's just creepy."

I smiled, "Just don't touch anything." I said as he sat on the couch.

"So you're brother-"

"High functioning sociopath." I said entering the kitchen.

"Right, Stef-"

"Consulting Detective."

"You have visitor."

I exited the Kitchen to see Mycroft standing in the doorway, "What's going on Mycroft?"

"Family crisis I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry Marcus. Um... Here take my notes, go through them. Hopefully it'll get you somewhere. I'm so sorry." I said handing him my note book.

"No, it's okay. Family first. Thanks for this." He said accepting the notebook, "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. I'll text you."

"You better." He said placing a kiss on my check.

Once Marcus exited the room Mycroft had a funny grin on his face.

"Don't look at me like that." He didn't listen, "What's the crisis?"

"I'm leaving to go get our brother."

"You can't leave him in the wilderness?"

"No, London needs him."

"Why?"

"Terrorist."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"I need you to make sure everything is in order when Sherlock returns."

"So act like you until you return, fun."

"Stefani," He sighed, "I know your still upset but you can't hate him for trying."

"Just text me the details and I'll make sure everything's on order." I said fixing my tea.

"Thank you."

-3 Months Later-

"We're coming home. How is everything?" Mycroft asked.

"Just like you left it brother."

"Is that Stefani? You told her didn't you? Let me speak with her." I heard Sherlock.

"How long?" I asked.

"A few hours. Sherlock-"

"I know, I heard. I'll see you when you land." I said hanging up the phone.

"Ms. Holmes?" One of Mycroft's "goldfish" asked.

"Get everything ready. He's coming home."


	6. Not Dead

_********Spoilers!******  
**__**You have been warned!**_

"Why didn't you intervene sooner?" Sherlock asked sitting up from his shave, "You were enjoying it, weren't you?"

"I would have." I said looking at a file.

"Stefani, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about anything. I couldn't see you hurt." He said sincerely.

"It's my life Sherlock! I would like to know when my brother is faking his own death."

His face went blank. He laid back down to continue with his shave. He and Mycroft continued their conversation until a young women coming in with a suit. While he was getting dressed, I was continually reading the file.

"What do you think of this shirt?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock-" Mycroft said.

"Oh, relax Mycroft, I'll find your underground terrorist cell, as long as you get me back into London again." Sherlock said fixing his collar as the young woman went on about some guy dying and confirming the attack on London, blah, blah, blah…

"Stefani," Mycroft said, "The file." He pointed to Sherlock.

"I hope he punches you in the face." I scoffed tossing Sherlock the file.

"Stefani…" Sherlock started.

"You're still welcome back at Baker Street, Sherlock. That is if you plan on keeping me in the loop." I said walking out the door.

-221B Baker St.-

"I hope you're happy." Sherlock said walking in the living area holding his nose.

"Good lord… What happened to your face?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"John's welcome home gift." He said walking into the kitchen.

"You know when I said I hope he punches you in the face, I was partially kidding." I said following him into the kitchen.

"Were you kidding when you said you'd enjoy watching me be beaten too?" He asked as I started cleaning his face.

"Kind of." He gave me a questionable look, "I was angry okay? Don't blame me for being human."

"I've missed you." He smiled.

"I would have killed you if you didn't." I said.

"No doubt about it."

"I still hate you though."

"Now, how are we going to fix that?"

"Food and a life time of catching up."

"Tomorrow, my head is practically splitting." He said walking to his room.

"Fine, take some meds."

"No." He called before closing the door.

-2 Days Later-

"Is John okay?" I asked eating some of Mycroft's chips.

"Would you like my fish to go with those chips?"

"Ha ha." I mocked

He grinned, "Yes he's fine." He looked at his watch, "Sorry, I have a matter to attend to."

"It's okay, not the first time I've been alone."

"Sam," He called my security guard, "I'm going out." He told Sam as he entered the room, "Keep an eye her."

"Yes sir."

Mycroft left the room and I continued to eat chips and read. That is until I fell out of the chair unable to breathe. Sam came to my help, calling my name. I passed out before I could do anything else.

"Do you think it could be the same people who tried to burn me alive?" I could hear John say.

"It could be. I mean, the pattern matches, but this just got personal. Friend is one thing, but my sister. This is personal."

"Sherly?" I said weakly, opening eyes, "What happened?"

"Allergic reaction. Your throat closed up. You could have died if it wasn't for your personal body guard." Sherlock said leaning on the bed, "How do you feel?"

"Like I was killed."

"Welcome to my life Stef."

I chuckled.

"Oh, you're okay. How could you let this happen? How are you?" Mum said rushing to the bed pushing Sherlock aside.

"It was an allergic reaction Mum. There was nothing they could have done." I said sitting myself up.

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to leave home. Why don't you ever listen?"

I simply rolled my eyes as Sherlock grinned.

"_Stefani. Stefani are you listening to me?"_

"_When is Sherlock supposed to be home?" I asked peering out the window._

"_Late, can you continue with your studies?"_

_I sighed picking up my book again, "I still don't understand why you pulled me out of school."_

"_You aren't ready Stefani. You can do better."_

"_I'm not Sherlock, you know. I can't always be the best student in the class."_

"_You could learn a thing or two from him." She said knitting, "You could be just as good as him."_

"_I don't think you need two of me Mum." Sherlock said walking through the door._

"_Sherlock!" I closed my book, "What'd you bring me this time?" He tossed me a key and I gave him a confused look._

"_Pack your bags, I'm taking you out of the dungeon and into a palace where you belong." Sherlock said taking a bow._

"_Sherlock Holmes, what do you think you're doing?"_

"_Taking care of my sister."_

"Did you hear me Stefani?" Mum asked.

"If it's about me coming back home then no, I'm not coming home. I'm perfectly happy where I am."


	7. Date Night?

-A Few Days Later-  
-221B Baker St.-

"You need to talk to her Sherlock. She's not safe here." I could hear Mum say.

"It's her life, let her live it. You can't hide her forever." Sherlock said.

"Talk to her."

"Nothing is going to come from it."

I put my headphones on and turned on my music. I had it loud enough to where I couldn't hear Sherlock and Mum. The down fall to having my music up very loud is that I couldn't hear, and not hearing results to your heart jumping when someone touches my shoulder.

"What?" I asked hanging my headphones around my neck, "Oh, hi Sam. Why are you here?" I barely recognized him without the suit on.

"I came to check up on you, to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm well, thanks. Sherlock has me hiding out here ever time my parents come over."

"Why are you back here?"

"My mum wants me to go back home with them. She doesn't think I'm cut out for the world." I said leaning against the headboard.

"You aren't leaving, are you?" He asked leaning up against the wall.

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

"The sooner you ask her, the sooner you'll get your answer." Sherlock called out.

"Ignore him, he doesn't know when to stop." I said.

"He's got a point."

"I'm sorry… What?"

"Friday, it's my day off. Would you like to grab some fish and chips or something?" He asked.

"As long as they doesn't kill me." I smiled.

"So is that-"

"Yes." Sherlock and I said.

"Are you guys always like this?" Sam asked.

"No, he's usually in his mind palace half the time."

"His what?"

"Never mind." I chuckled.

-Friday-

"Where are you going?" Mum asked standing in the bedroom doorway.

"I can tell you where I'm not going." I said pulling my hair up in a messy bun.

"Isn't this Sherlock's room?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my phone, "Dammit Sherlock." I said looking at the clock again, "Even when you're not here, you still make my late." I gathered my stuff and rushed to the door.

"Diane Stefani Scarlett Holmes-"

"Not another word." I said hitting the bottom of the stairs, "First of all, it's Stefani. Secondly, I can take care of myself."

"What if you get another allergic reaction?"

"I'm not a child, I know how to read a menu and ask questions. This is why I left, this is why Sherlock took me with him."

"He's your brother, not your parent."

"He was more of a parent than you ever were." I said, "I'm sorry that I'm not like Sherlock or Mycroft. I'm sorry I'm not as brilliant as they are. But I'm not sorry for being me, Mum, you can't change me. No one can. So just, stop trying to and be happy with who I am." I said walking out the door before she could say another word.

-A Random Café-

"I was beginning to think you ditched me." Sam said as I took a seat.

"Sorry, Sherlock set the clocks back a half hour and Mum was over, let's not talk about that." I said.

"Okay, then let's talk about Sherlock."

"In general or why he set the clocks back."

"In general, I pretty much have an idea of why." He said folding his hands.

"He's Sherlock Holmes, my brother, he's a high functioning sociopath, he plays the violin, refuses to play cluedo the right way." My phone began to ring, I looked at it and it was Mum. I ignored the call and placed it on the table.

"You two seem really close."

"We are. He practically raised me, even though we were living with my parents still."

"Why did he pretty much raise you?"

"My dad was still working and Mum, just wasn't happy that I wasn't like my brothers. When Dad was home I was her child, when he was at work I wasn't even acknowledged… Not really." My phone rang again, this time it was Sherlock, "Excuse me." I answered it.

"_Stef, where are you?"_

"At a café, with Sam, why?"

"_I need you, when will you be home?"_

"I don't know, an hour maybe."

"_Perfect. See you then" _

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Sherlock he needs me. But it can wait a minute." I said putting my phone down and stared at it.

"Stef just go."

"What?" I looked at Sam.

"You've been staring at your phone for the last 20 minutes. Go to him. I can take a rain check."

"I'm sorry." I said rushing out of the café.

-221B Baker St.-

"Sherlock, why is the police here?" I asked entering the living area seeing that Sherlock was on the computer.

"He needs help with his best man speech and he texts me saying it's an emergency and I think he has a gun held to his head." Lestrade said walking past me, going outside.

"Seriously, your speech!"

"Yeah." He said not looking away from the computer screen.

"Dammit Sherlock, I left Sam in the middle of a café because I was worried about you."

"You do realize he's gay." He looked at me.

"What?"

"He's gay. Did you not hear me?"

"No I heard you." I said going to his/my room, "He may have a crush on you, but then again who doesn't."


	8. After Wedding

"You're ready early." Sherlock said as I walked into the kitchen.

"And you haven't even started." I said putting my earrings in, "We have to leave in a half hour."

"And?" He said not particularly caring.

"You're the best man, you can't be late." I pointed to the bedroom, "Go get dressed."

"It doesn't take me half an hour to get ready you know." He said thumping to the bedroom.

"Yes it does."

While I was making some tea it sounded like Sherlock was dancing in the bedroom… And failing at it. I just hope me doesn't break my mirror like he did last time. It only took him years to get me a new one.

"Stef!" Sherlock called appearing in the kitchen, "Help?" He tugged on his tie.

"I thought Dad taught you how to do this." I said tying it.

"That was ages ago. Where'd you get that dress?"

"Mary took me shopping. There, go put your jacket on."

-After the Reception-

"Dance with me?" Sherlock asked standing behind me.

"You don't dance. Lovely piece you did though."

"I've been learning and thank you. Come on, just one dance."

"You won't leave me alone if I don't will you?"

"Not really." He said taking my hand.

"Ms. Holmes, you're going to have to come with me?" A man in a black suit said.

"Who are you?"

"Your bodyguard." He replied.

"Mycroft…" I whispered, "What happened to Sam?"

"He's been reassigned."

"Tell Mycroft to-"

"It's my job to protect you and given the events of today, you'll be safer somewhere else." He suggested.

"I would hit you if I wasn't at a wedding."

"You'd be thrown in jail."

"Do you not know who my brother is?"

"I do, ma'am."

"Good. Now, I'm only going to say this once, I do what I want, when I want, where I want. Your job is to protect me and that's all you're going to do. Unless if my brother says so, you don't get to tell me where I need to go, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Now, I'm going home. And if you follow me into my flat, I will shoot you for trespassing." I said walking out.

-221 B Baker St.-

I held the cloth against my arm, soaking the blood as my phone went off. It was a text from Sherlock saying that he was on his way. If you told me a few months ago if I'd be cutting myself I'd think that you were crazy. So why am I doing it now? Everybody in all of England thinks that I'm exactly like Sherlock.

_-2 weeks ago-_

"_This is exciting!" I said sarcastically, "Why are we going shopping again?" I asked Mary as we entered another dress shop. _

"_You need a dress for the wedding." She said searching the store._

"_Why, I'm not in it."_

"_That doesn't mean you can look nice."_

"_Where did John and my brother run off to in the first place?"_

"_I assume that they're working a case." She said picking through some dresses._

"_Did Sherlock pay you to keep me busy?"_

"_This wasn't you brother's idea Stefani, it's all mine. Now," She pulled out a blue, spaghetti dress with a same color blue sash at the waist, "Try this on."_

"_Fine."_

_The dress fit and I really like it so I got it. We met the reporters outside. I don't know why they waste their time trying to get anything from me. I hardly know what goes on in my brother's cases._

"_Stefani what can you tell us about your brothers case? Do you know who did it?" _

"_Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you."_

"_When are you going to solve a case yourself? Are you going to take over if your brother truly dies?"_

"_I didn't do it the first time he died, what would make you think that I'd do it the second time?"_

"_Because you knew Sherlock fake his death."_

"_So what if I did? I am nothing like my brothers and I never will be." I said opening the door to Mary's car._

"_How would you know? You haven't even tried."_

"_If I was like my brother I would also be an ignorant bastard who wants to be a god!" I climbed in the car and slammed the door._

-Present Day-

"I thought you had gone to bed." Sherlock said finding me on the couch reading a book.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Sherlock."


	9. The End?

_*****Minor Spoilers*****_

"Still no sign of him?" John asked walking into the living area, "Are you sure you don't want to stay with Mary and me until he does, we don't mind."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm fine. This wouldn't be the first time I've survived a few days without my brother John."

"I know you can, it's just... Mary worries." He lied.

"If it makes you feel better."

"It would."

-Next Day-

_Found Sherlock. Meet us at Bart's Hospital._

_JW_

-Bart's Hospital-

"Where have you been?" I asked walking into the lab.

"Working a case."

"What case needs you to involve drugs?"

"Funny John has been saying the same thing."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall. I blocked out the conversations until Molly smacked Sherlock across the face... 3 times.

"How dare you throw away the gifts you were born with and how dare you betray the love of you friends. Say you're sorry."

"Sorry your engagement's over but I'm very grateful for the lack of a ring."

"Shut up Sherlock. You don't need to be smart all the time. Just suck it up and say you're sorry! It's not as hard as you think."

Everyone looked at me in shock, shocked that I would talk to my favored brother that way. Yes, even Sherlock was shocked. I never really talked to him that way before. I guess there's a first for everything.

"Still, you could have called or texted..." John said to Sherlock and I soon tuned him out.

John nudged me, "We're going home. You coming?"

-221B Baker St.-

"Mycroft what are you doing here?" Sherlock scoffed.

"I found him." John said

"You found him?"

I rolled my eyes and walked past Mycroft going to the living area, plopping onto the couch since Sherlock's bedroom is otherwise occupied. Of course, tuning out all conversation... That is until I caught the name Magnussen.

"That name you may have just heard, you were mistaken. If you mention that name in this room, in this context, I guarantee on behalf of the British Security Services the material will be found on your computer hard drives and will result in immediate incarceration. Don't reply just look frightened and scuttle." Mycroft said to Sherlock's supposed fan club.

Sherlock and Mycroft had the brotherly "fight"... Then Sherlcok snapped our older brother in two. Almost snapped him in two... Anyway, John then found out Sherlock has a "girlfriend." John can't get over it. Blah, blah, blah... She finally left! I swear she's been trying to act like my mother. _Solve me a crime Sherlock Holmes._ Gag me... Did she read that out of a book or something?

Not too long we get a nice visit from the man himself. Magnussen.

"Stef, come stand by me." He signaled to his left.

I didn't argue. I may not be in the greatest mood today but I know that Magnussen is a dangerous man. The body guards came up and frisked John and Sherlock and when he tried me, it wasn't going to happen.

"Do I look like I'm carrying and kind of weapon? I'm in the tightest jeans, fitted shoes and skin tight shirt. And you think I'm carrying a weapon?" I said.

"Leave her be. She's not dangerous. I'm fact I didn't expect her to be here, having a protective brother and all."

"I don't need my brother telling me what to do."

"Yet you listen anyway. Is that why you keep cutting yourself? Or is it because people expect you to be your brother?" He asked siting on the couch, "Oh, I'm sorry, was that private information?"

He left me pondering... How? Not even Sherlock figured it out, at least, not that I know of. Before long Magnussen was gone. Sherlock went off about Magnussen's schedule and how he need to go shopping but before he left he gave me his we'll be talking later look.

Not even 10 minutes later he texts me with an address to meet him at and at what time. Then he kindly includes that Mycroft will also be there.

-1 Hour Later-

I walked into Mycroft's office seeing that I am the only one who can seem to appear on time. I sat on Mycroft's desk, looking through whatever files that were open on the desk.

"You really shouldn't be reading that." The door closed, "You know how Mycroft gets when you do that."

"Then he shouldn't leave them lying around where I can get to them." I said putting the file down, "Where is our brother?"

"Managing his goldfish." Sherlock said.

"Are you waiting for him to come and scold me? Or should I save you the trouble and do it myself?"

"How about the start with why?" Mycroft said entering the room.

"How about you ask our brother." Sherlock looked confused, I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Ever since you fake your death everyone expected me to be the next Sherlock. That's all it was about. THE next Holmes Detective. Nobody seems to understand the word no."

"How did this get you into cutting again?" Sherlock asked.

"Don't be stupid Sherlock. No one recognizes her for herself. People in England only know her because of you." Mycroft said, "Not that it's your fault, she never did try to make a name for herself."

"I didn't try to make a name for myself because I did want to. Sherlock wasn't supposed to be a celebrity, he's supposed to be a consulting detective."

"Since we're pointing fingers, John's the one with the blog. You can thank him for that." Sherlock added.

"Sherlock and I agreed to send you back home until Christmas." Mycroft said.

"That is truly the worst punishment ever... Couldn't I go live in a cave?" I asked.

"No, you can't." Mycroft said.

"Do they know?"

"Not yet."

"Will they ever?"

"Only if you stop trying to kill yourself." Sherlock said, "Or at least find another way to kill yourself slower."

"Like what?" I asked as Mycroft gave him an annoyed look.

"Cigarettes." He said tossing me a pack, "I'll see you at home."


	10. Pt 1 Runs in the Family

-Hospital-

"I'm surprised she stays with you Sherl." Janine said thinking that I was asleep in the chair.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked.

"For someone who likes to hide in your flat, why stay with someone like you?" She asked.

"You trying being a consulting detective with a blogger for a flat mate and not get famous." I said deciding to join the conversation.

"We shouldn't keep you talking. I'll give John and Mary your love." Janine said ignoring me, "Come on Diane."

"Stefani," I grunted, "For the millionth time it is Stefani."

"I don't understand how you don't like your first name."

"I'm not the only one. You even know this other person but I'll leave you with your deduction, if you have any that is." I said.

"Stefani behave." Sherlock said.

"I am behaving, but you really should stop trying to get yourself killed, William." Janine started to laugh, "Why are you laughing? Why is she laughing?"

"I'll leave you to your deduction." He smirked.

"I know Sherl's real name." She said walking out the door.

"Bye, I promise I won't miss you." I said knowing she won't hear me, "You convinced her Sherlock was you real name didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." He said as his smile disappeared.

"What is it?"

"Am I really what caused you to hurt yourself?"

"No, but Mycroft's right though. I didn't make a name for myself, I tried to but it's hard to not be you."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew why you were dating Janine."

"You're just saying that because John told you."

"I know Mary isn't who she says she is. Now I couldn't have gotten that from John."

"How do you turn it off?" He asked.

"I've learned how to be human." I said.

"You always were to normal one."

"What's normal nowadays?"

-Christmas Day-

"It's only two o'clock, it's been Christmas for at least a week now, how can it only be two o'clock? I'm in agony." Mycroft whined as I slipped out of the kitchen.

"So," John said before I got to the door, "Why did Sherlock send you out here?"

"You know why John. Do I really have to explain it to you?" I asked grabbing my coat.

"Not really, but I want to hear you say it."

"Why?"

"I want to know if it's true."

I slung my coat over my shoulder and lifted my shirt sleeve on my left arm, revealing a few scars, "Is that enough proof?"

"You could have talked to someone."

"I tried John, no one was willing to listen." I said putting my coat on.

"We're listening now."

"It's a little late for that don't you think?" I said walking outside.

-A Few Minutes Later-

"Has it stop?" Sherlock asked joining me outside for a smoke.

"Yes it has. Mother is still trying to figure out why I lock myself in the bathroom for an entire week though." Sherlock shook his head with a grin, "I know why I'm smoking, so why are you?" I asked Sherlock.

"You claim to be me, make a deduction." He replied.

I thought long and hard about why he does it, but couldn't come up with a valuable reason, "Surely it's not because you want to be normal."

He grinned, "No, it's not."

"Then why do you?"

"I smoke when I've been hurt." He said placing the cigarette back in his mouth, "Or when I'm craving it. It depends."

"I see I'm not the only one who has snuck away." Mycroft said joining us, "I see our brother got you into our bad habit."

I grinned, "From what Sherlock has told me is that you still smoke like a beginner."

"Yes, I would assume so."

I dropped my cigarette on the ground and stepped on it before going inside.

"Drink some punch, you look thirsty." Sherlock said.

"No." I replied, knowing the real reason why he brought Billy.


	11. Pt 2 Runs in the Family

"I told you to drink the punch." Sherlock said taking Mycroft's computer.

"I don't care how good of a chemist Billy is, I don't trust him." I said sitting on the counter while I had the chance.

"You aren't coming with."

"I don't want to." Sherlock glared at me, "Fine, don't believe me." I said as I heard a helicopter.

"And there's our ride." Sherlock said, "Keep an eye on them."

"You know I will, just don't do anything stupid Sherlock." I said watching Sherlock walk out the door.

"Bill Wiggins." He held out his hand.

"I don't befriend drug addicts."

"I'm clean now."

"No you aren't." I said going into the living area.

-Several Moments Later-

"I'm going with you." I said following Mycroft outside.

"No, you're staying here."

"If you get to leave Mum and Dad's house on Christmas to go get our brother, then I get to leave too."

"Fine, just don't touch anything." He said climbing in the helicopter."

"I'm not a child Mycroft."

-A Few Days Later-

"Are you really just going to sit here until the plane flies off?" Mary asked as John got out of the car.

I didn't say anything. I don't even know what to think.

"He's your brother Stef. If it was Mycroft I probably wouldn't care but this is Sherlock, the brother who took care of you the most. Come and say goodbye." She said waiting for a moment to see what I'd do, and I did nothing, "Very well then." She got out of the car.

I rolled my eyes opening the car door. I manage to catch Mary's grin as she walked towards John. When John and Sherlock were done I forced myself to walk up to Sherlock. Mary was right, he's my brother, and he took care of me my entire life. If I don't say goodbye to him, I'll most likely regret it.

"You've been quiet." Sherlock said.

"You know why I've been quiet. Wasn't there another way?"

"No, there wasn't."

"Just... Don't get yourself killed, okay?"

"The shortest conversation we've ever had I believe. Have you shut me out already?"

"No, just... Just something I wished I never saw."

Sherlock took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "I did it to protect my family."

"I hate to cut off this conversation but you do have schedule to keep to Sherlock." Mycroft said form behind me.

We said our goodbyes and watched Sherlock enter the plan. I dragged myself to the car and sat on the hood, watching the plan take off. That's when I could hear my brother, as he got out of the car, saying _That's just not possible. _He looked at me, hanging up the phone and then dialed another number but he didn't call yet.

"Looks like our brother's exile is shorter than we all think." His voice was steady but his face was disturbed.

"What do you mean?" John asked, "What's happening?"

"Moriarty's alive."

"Who's he?" I asked not knowing what was going on but I just got idiotic looks, "I'm not joking if that's what you're thinking. Who's Moriarty?"

"You've lived in the same house as Sherlock how long?" John asked.

"Living and being told what was going on are two different things John. Will someone please tell me who Moriarty is!?"

"He's a Consulting Criminal. He's supposed to be a _dead_ Consulting Criminal." Mycroft stressed calling the number he had entered.

"Of course," John whispered, "That's why he didn't want you to know. He never told you, and the last person you need to hear it from was me."

"Mycroft told you that Sherlock wasn't dead." Mary chimed in, "Did he tell you who did it?"

"He never gave a name. He just said it was a criminal obsessed with Sherlock."

"He wasn't wrong there." John said, "Why didn't either of them tell you?"

"The same reason any brother would." John looked confused and Mary knew exactly what I was talking about, "Don't be an idiot John. They were protecting me."

"Protecting you from what?"

"Now isn't that the million dollar question."

* * *

"So... Sherlock has a little sister. Interesting." Moriarty said watching the screen, "This could be fun."


End file.
